¡Que empiecen los vigesimoctavos Juegos de Mesa!
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Nueva sesión de este reality televisivo que tiene a todo Panem conteniendo la respiración. Pequeño zoom en las aventuras del plató "juego 2 de mesa" con concursantes que descubriréis en el interior... romance, violencia, guerra, triángulos amorosos, suicidios, venganzas y un único vencedor indiscutible. - regalo para JSLaws por el Intercambio navideño de HEFDLP - Gui


**Gui**: Más vale tarde que nunca, pero aquí está mi regalo del **Intercambio navideño** del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera para **JSLaws**. He hecho la segunda petición, aunque la tercera me llamaba mucho, pero estos días estoy más de humor a carcajadas y risa fácil. Espero que te guste porque yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo.

**Disclaimer**: Es que no poseo ni a los personajes ni la idea del juego de mesa. Me contento con las frases, pero me gusta poseer frases...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que empiecen los vigesimoctavos Juegos de Mesa!<strong>

Ya conocemos a los seis participantes de esta sesión, que se han arañado con sus compatriotas para conseguir el honor de salir por la tele. El primero es Peeta Mellark, nuestro dulce y romántico panadero, que no se esperaba tanta suerte; él se conformaba con decorar tartas de boda soñando en la suya – quizás, soñar es gratis hasta para los panaderos – con cierta jovencita encantadora de pelo trenzado. Jovencita que – qué suerte la suya – se encuentra concursando como segunda participante. Se llama Katniss Everdeen.

Como el año pasado ganó aquél concursante tan arrebatador que todos aún recordamos, con un nombre que aunque fuese impronunciable muchas doncellas se tatuaron en lugares indebidos, Haymitch Abernathy, como dicta la norma, el distrito del que procede puede dar dos participantes más de lo habitual. Y estos dos han sido, tras haber agradecido a los cielos, a Haymitch y a una tal Effie Trinket que no viene a cuento, se presentan radiantes ante nosotros. El primero (los damos primero) es un irresistible de otra calaña que nuestro anterior ganador (que no era joven y estaba algo gordo, pero no tanto, y que encantaba abriendo la boca). Este, calladito es posible que esté más guapo. Es un placer para los ojos, pocas veces se habían visto tantas jóvenes comerse con la mirada a un concursante en particular. Es cazador, muchos le temen, pero tiene un buen corazón y quiere a muchos… Sí, lo han adivinado, es Gale Hawthorne. La dama, que va detrás, es rubia – aunque yo siempre me la había imaginado morena – y mucha gente la ha insultado al pasar, gritando tongo, porque como es la hija del alcalde es trampa que vaya a los Juegos de Mesa también. Se llama Madge Undersee y aunque parezca una mosquita muerta, tiene un cerebro privilegiado, cultivado durante horas de aburrimiento estudiantil mientras los demás niños jugaban en la calle, y gracias a un elemento importante: la biblioteca de su padre, a la que se le añade la curiosidad natural de la joven. Es un enemigo a tomar en cuenta. Nuestros concursantes aún no sabe lo que les cae encima. Esperan una versión beta del Pictionnary de hace dos años y se alegra sobremanera de que le tocase a Haymitch el juego de pensar. Ni siquiera recuerdan el nombre (Madge sí, pero no viene a cuento porque a la autora no se le ocurre ningún juego de pensar mucho en el que Haymitch pueda ser el ganador indiscutible).

Hay otros dos concursantes que no son del distrito 12. El azar no hace muy bien las cosas, porque de los 30 participantes en total (capitolio, trece distritos y dos más del distrito ganador), ha metido al juego 2 de mesa a los cuatro del distrito 12. A menos que no sea el azar sino una manera de hacer que solo haya un ganador del 12 en el juego de la final. Quién sabe lo que se les pasa por la cabeza a los organizadores de estas chorradas televisivas a las que los habitantes de Panem les dan tanta importancia. El damo concursante número cuatro es más irresistible aún que Gale Hawthorne. ¿Qué creíais? El azar sí hace bien las cosas. Las jovencitas hormonadas de todo Panem están todas mirando el juego 2 de mesa. Los demás le importan tanto como las motas de polvo que cubren los caminos. Es decir, nada, a menos que haya alguna experta en motas de polvo, cosa que dudo. Se llama Finnick Odair. ¿No es un nombre genial? ¿Un nombre de tío bueno? ¿Qué hace un tío bueno con un nombre tan genial jugando a un juego de mesa? Eso se lo preguntan muchas. Estaría tanto mejor de actor de películas porno… Pero eso no está muy bien visto, o no tanto, y claro, tendremos que contentarnos con verle sentado, arrebatador, con miradas pensativas y muchos primeros planos de sus manos (una de las cámaras es una mujer). Y hablando de mujeres, la última concursante es una de ellas. No hay nadie más mortal y sexy. También es inteligente. Es una de las que te tienen cogido por los huevos, no sabes muy bien cómo, ni cuándo, pero no te suelta y estás a su merced absoluta. Además, sonríe prometiendo mucho y aunque sepas que no lo da, la razón se suicida ante tal sonrisa y no se puede contar con que el sentido común esté para reemplazarla. Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Se llama Johanna Mason.

La ruleta de la suerte ya se ha parado en el juego de mesa que les ha tocado y aparece ante la mesa de seis un bonito Cluedo. Maravilloso: un juego de pensar. Esto no va bien. Mientras los personajes intentan aprender las reglas sin mucho éxito (Madge sabe jugar), os recordaré de qué va. Ha habido un asesinato en la mansión del doctor Black o profesor Black o como se llame Black (no, Sirius no – que es el muerto y no sale, el juego es para todos los públicos). El caso es que hay seis sospechosos, seis posibles armas y diez posibles habitaciones en las que puede haber muerto el anfitrión de la mansión (lo sé, si encontrasen el cadáver sabrían si le han ahorcado con una cuerda o si le han pegado un pistoletazo… y en qué sala murió, pero es un juego de mesa y necesita intriga). La cosa es que cada jugador coge una figurita con cada sospechoso y va paseándose por las salas sospechosas y va deduciendo quién ha podido matar al tal Black, en la sala en cuestión, y con qué arma.

Los concursantes se reparten los personajes. Peeta tiene a la señorita Amapola. A Gale le ha tocado la señora Celeste (la madre de la señorita Amapola. Los personajes del juego se llevan mal). Finnick tiene al profesor Mora, un sensual de violeta, algo homosexual. Katniss tiene al padre Prado – y no le pega nada. A Johanna le ha tocado el Coronel Rubio y a Madge le queda la señora Blanco, el ama de llaves. Y como todo el mundo sabe, empieza el juego la señorita Amapola (cosa, encuentro, bastante injusta, porque está muy cerca de las puertas de las salas. Mucho más que el padre Prado y la señora Blanco. Pero da igual). Os pongo en la escena. Por la colocación de los personajes, la cosa ha quedado así: Peeta está a la izquierda de Johanna, que está a la izquierda de Finnick. Éste a su vez está a la izquierda de Gale que está a la izquierda de Katniss que está a la izquierda de Madge. Madge está de hecho, a la izquierda de Peeta. Círculo perfecto. No olvidéis las posiciones.

Empieza el juego y el principio es aburrido, la gente no se ha aprendido bien las normas aún, algunos se equivocan, otros hacen trampas, otros juegan por instinto. Madge apunta en un papel todo lo que dicen todos, como un detective profesional. Ya sabe quién es el asesino y no le quita ojo de encima a todo aquél que deduce que ha sido ése. Peeta, a su derecha, mira mucho la posición de los concursantes, calcula cómo tardará menos en ir de la biblioteca a la sala de billar teniendo en cuenta que la señora Celeste (o sea Gale) está en medio del camino. Aún no sabe nada, pero le queda poco para encontrar la sala. Johanna ya se ha recorrido todas las salas buscando información y sabe cuál fue el arma utilizada y en qué sala. Sólo le queda encontrar al asesino. Finnick tiene el asesino y el arma, pero ahora tiene que recorrer muchas salas para encontrar el lugar y le encantaría haber encontrado eso primero, pero ha preferido no moverse de sitio. Gale se ha movido un poco, ha deducido un par de veces lo mismo, le han enseñado setenta veces la misma carta sin conseguir avanzar más y no tiene nada de nada. Katniss tampoco tiene nada, y ya se ha enfadado dos veces: cuando Finnick dijo que tenía el arma y cuando Johanna puso cara de "¿sólo ahora? yo llevo una vida sabiendo eso". La partida está reñida.

Es el turno de Finnick.

-¡Perfecto! Un diez, justo lo que necesitaba... -va diciendo, mientras avanza la ficha del profesor Mora casilla a casilla hasta la sala de música. Johanna parece alarmada. -... para llegar a... ¡no! Oh, no, necesitaba un once, no un diez, ¡mierda!

Johanna respira tranquila. Su ficha, el coronel Rubio, está en el comedor. Tiene que conseguir llamar ahí al profesor Mora en su próximo turno. Si no, descubrirá la sala y ganará. A ella aún le quedan dos sospechosos entre los cuales un asesino y un inocente. ¿Quién será?

Gale juega y no gana ninguna información. Lanza siete u ocho tacos al aire. Katniss juega convencida de que esta vez lo va a conseguir. Madge la mira pensando cómo puede no darse cuenta de que Finnick y Johanna están a punto de ganar. Al menos la miradita de Johanna le ha hecho sospechar que la Sala de Música es el lugar del asesinato. Le enseña a Katniss por segunda vez la carta del padre Prado, dejándola tan frustrada como Gale. Hace que su ficha, la señora Blanco, viaje por el pasadizo del salón al invernadero para estar cerca de la sala de música. Deduce algo nuevo. Nadie parece tener nada. Pero entonces Finnick le enseña la carta del invernadero. Vaya por dios. Si ya sabía que lo tenía él, lo había deducido. Por lo menos así confirma sus pesquisas, pero no le hace avanzar.

Peeta tira los dados. Por pura casualidad ha encontrado el arma del crimen y ahora quiere saber más. Johanna le enseña la carta del profesor Mora. Oh, el profesor Mora es inocente. Lo apunta en su hojita y ¡vaya! resulta que ha encontrado el asesino. Es su propio personaje, la señorita Amapola.

-¡Oh no! -se le escapa una exclamación. Está contrariado.

-¿Qué pasa Peeta?

-No quiero ser el asesino...

Johanna, Finnick y Madge se tensan. Gale y Katniss no se enteran de nada. Ha-dicho-quién-es-el-asesino... Y le toca a Johanna que no lo sabía y que está muy lejos de la sala de música. Con calma, investiga sobre el profesor Mora en el comedor y entonces la ficha de Finnick tiene que volver a esa sala. Finnick no se queda atrás y llama a Madge, que está terriblemente cerca. Gale y Katniss siguien jugando como si nada. Nadie dice ni mu. Madge sale del comedor y va al salón, como quien no quiere la cosa. Peeta necesita conocer la sala pero nota la alarma de los demás. No sabe qué hacer. Viaja a la cocina y llama al coronel Rubio. Johanna grita de placer. La cocina está muy cerca de la sala de música y Peeta ha desplazado su personaje de manera efectiva. Es su turno. Coge al coronel Rubio y tira los dados. Dos. ¡Con esa mierda no llega a ningún lado!

Finnick, a cuyo personaje había llamado Katniss en el vestíbulo, está lejísimos. Llama a Johanna a esa sala. Gale llama a Johanna en la biblioteca, un poco más cerca. Katniss llama a Finnick en el invernadero. Mucho más cerca. Madge llega al invernadero y llama a Peeta. Peeta investiga y descubre que el invernadero no es el lugar del crimen. Johanna ve que Finnick solo necesita un tres para llegar así que en vez de moverse le llama. Gale se mueve a la sala de música y hace una deducción al azar. Nadie tiene ninguna carta.

-¿Cómo que nadie tiene ninguna carta? ¡Pero si yo tampoco!

Katniss no ha pillado el juego pero no es gilipollas. A su personaje lo había llamado Peeta (solía usarla siempre, qué romántico, la señorita Amapola y el padre Prado solos en un armario de escobas...) al invernadero. Katniss atraviesa a la sala de música. La tensión es palpitante. Madge, Johanna y Finnick no se pueden creer lo que está pasando. Katniss lleva jugando fatal toda-la-partida y ahora... y ahora...

-¡Acuso del asesinato a la señorita Amapola , con el candelabro en la sala de música!

El sobre central en el que están las respuestas se eleva. Katniss lo coge, lo abre, lo mira y lo enseña triunfante. La respuesta es correcta.

Al final del encuentro, al menos tres personajes van a querer suicidarse. Katniss va a pasar a la final y los dos restantes van a tener que luchar por el amor de la finalista. Pero eso y quién gane la final, y quién se suicidará por un simple juego televisivo, y quién se vengará, y cómo, y quién volverá a su casa a vivir con los suyos el resto de su edad... todo eso son otras historias.

* * *

><p>¿Tomatazos? Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo. ¡Feliz fin de año y próspero año nuevo!<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
